User talk:XxSatanchuxX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Battle for Gold Palace page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taopwnh6427 (talk) 11:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ehem The character cardy is my character as you did take my design and did change it but i really like what you did to it so I'm not made and by the way card hass a hat you forgot that but you did get cardetts bow so ya Cedricblocks (talk) 03:28, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi in every language Hello!, Bon jour! (Which you know already), こんにちわ! ~Kon'nichiwa! (Japanese), Hoillo! (Bubble :">), Kumusta! (Filipino), 你好 (Chinese), ¡Hola (Spanish), etc. I got bored xD ~YOYLECAKE! IMPORTANT Did you just said that you are FRENCH?I'm French too (dang it,i'm not the only French to watch objects!) Hey there! I just read your message on my talk page. I'm glad to be a fan of BFDI and to become a good friend of yours. I think it's great that there's a BFDI/II Fanfiction Wikia and I'm just getting the hang of things so I'll try to edit as much as I can! Thanks for posting on my talk page! Oh my pin factory! That's so cool! (talk) 19:16, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Coucou,pour te dire que mon ordi rame,alors je recommande Workbook Regarde sur ma chaine youtube,vidéo du 1er episode de acffs! inscris toi sur le camp! Gameplushes8 (talk) 16:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Gameplushes8 AKA french fries (je voulais french fan) Hi It Me, Elmo Fan Ok. I Stop Now. Lets Be Friends. ELMO! (talk) 19:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Gogo67ify's Camp Hey Thar! You're now Gelatin and your first challenge is to come up with a team name in the comments!Gogo67ify (talk) 20:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) BFFFW It's begun! The 1st challenge in BFFFW has started! Everyone will get at least 5-7 days to do each challenge. If you're busy, notify me on my talk page and you will be shown as "NO" (Not Online). If you don't do the challenge, you will be up for elimination! In some challenges, eliminated contestants will be able to judge. This, however will only happen if I cannot decide who'll win. Have fun! Absolutely Coolio! (talk) 22:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I love BFST. Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It's a Super Present! Hey, I saw your Dice body for BFST so I decided to give you this! :D Absolutely Coolio! (talk) 00:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Birfday! Hey, we have the same birthday, June 1!ElementalRaccoon (talk) 20:22, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Generosity FTW! Yoylecake! Here's some open book for them bookworms... Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de faire les poses,je lais ais sur ma page principale de mon profile ;)Mais si tu veux les faire,c'est OK (a propos de traducteur,je n'en ai pas besoin,l'annee derniere j'avais dans les 19 en moyenne en anglais) Gameplushes8 (talk) 15:43, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Gameplushes8 It's trying to communicate! What do we do? Translated message: "You do not really need to do the poses, I leav ais(?) on my main page of my profile;) But if you want to do is OK (about a translator, I do not need the 'I had last year in 19 on average in English)" Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 16:59, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Translated in better message: "You do not really need to do the poses, I have them on my main page of my profile;) But if you want to do is OK (about a translator, I do not need this, I had last year in 19 on average in English)" ME (bestfan) ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! New contest for this camp!!! ~Thefreesmarter bfdia Oct 17 5: 18 am my time: Oct 17 11: 18am (I don't have classes and it starts at Oct 21 Excuse Me Someone hacked Purple Face's Last Word. Voila!Et thermometer est trop cute!Bravo! Pour les poses avec fond blanc (les 1eres)sont tres vieilles.je fais des fonds transparants mainrnants (merci PAINT.NET !)voila Disabled account incident... Sigh... theACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101 has been a great friend... He's really kind... And he... :'(... is the greatest person I've ever met... D: I hope he makes another account... :D YOYLECAKE!!! (talk) 10:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Thefreesmarter bfdia About dat thing in my talk page... WTF?!!?!?!?!??!!??!!??!!?!? ;(*Cries for sooooooooooooooooo long time* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??!?!?!?Gogo67ify (talk) 23:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Asking for permission Hey, Best Fan. Can I have Computery make a cameo in BFMT 6a? Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 22:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Random labeling time! Be young, smart and free Be younger, smart and free Be a Pikachu Be the actual fan that has ever existed Be a French Cheese xD Be a Gum or a Gumball Be the bestest fan and that's you! *slaps you with my gigantic tentacles* Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am! I'm definitely a tree (talk) 12:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Um, At your camp, Yoyle Token's competing. YT's owner, Killahkatz, is really not happy about this. And I kinda don't like how you randomly put people's OCs in your camp. Seriously. Portal Gun's my OC, and'' I ONLY HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUT HIM IN CAMPS OR OBJECT SHOWS. Period. Milkboy05 (talk) 20:49, October 30, 2013 (UTC) MT XQZ I didn't do the challenge since you never told me the due date... but I did it anyway! Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 21:35, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Pour ta liste d'amis,met moi Book a la place de Gelatin ;) Gameplushes8 (talk) 14:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Gameplushes8(french fan n*2) Asking for permission again Hey, best fan. May some of the competitors of BFST compete in my new fanfiction? Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 22:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Sup? bttclr here. I'm staying here for about 2 days. Busy with school >o< Fixing your computer? Get rid of your bug. Nadiya2000 (talk) 14:18, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Bad news (with somr good news ^^) Actual told me he got unblocked (yay!) but he says he can't get in his account ;3; But I offered to give him my account, as I rarely use it. So he'll be posting TBIS episodes and stuff, using my account. Ok, I just wanted to tell you that, bai. Saw me quick! Yeah yeah yeah! (talk) 17:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey there! How are you? We haven't talked much! ~TheEnderRo Replyssss Huh, that's weird. I'll ask him to try it tommorrow :/ Saw me quick! Yeah yeah yeah! (talk) 00:10, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ZPARKLEZ!!! Can I have Sparkly's assets... Don't call me blind if It's already here... xD... Thanks in advance! Uh... How do you say it... Uh... Oh yeah! Merci! YOYLECAKE! (talk) 09:35, January 14, 2014 (UTC) SquashyGraperBFDI (talk) 18:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC) '''Hello! Make Them Without White Background! And Make Mouth and Eyes to them ok? THANKS BRO! *Brofist* Green Ball.JPG|Green Ball Bucket-0.JPG|Bucket Dirty.JPG|Dirty Jar.JPG|Jar DA.png Sciency.png ' Sorry about that! The results of my camp will actually come out when I finish it! I'm working at my own pace! Micheal Huang (Talk) (Not really) 20:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) i am another one of your friends, right? Lich22 (talk) 18:04, April 3, 2014 (UTC)oops..... i did not know you or squashygraperbfdi owned game box...... im sorry.... :( i'll ask you or squashygraperbfdi for game box and any of your or his characters next time.... Hey, your birthday is June 1st, too? I just realized that! My birthday is on June 1st as well. Master of all Raccoons (talk) 12:07, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 19:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Come see my fanmade banners it was inspired by the Inanimate Insanity 2 Intro. You can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it 4 u! The link is here!